


ImPoRtAnT fAlSeTtOs FaNfIcTiOn

by ConsiderableColors



Series: CRACK [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Other, Swearing, i don't wanna spoil anything just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderableColors/pseuds/ConsiderableColors
Summary: A very important story about Trina and Mendel.





	ImPoRtAnT fAlSeTtOs FaNfIcTiOn

"Trina I'm a furry"

"God fucking damnit Mendel"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry anymore


End file.
